


Mr Honey is a Splenda Daddy

by Mesmeret



Series: Splenda Daddy [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Armitage Hux, Gentle Kylo Ren, Insecure Armitage Hux, M/M, No Daddy Kink, Romantic Fluff, Sugar Baby Hux, Sugar Daddy Kylo Ren, Waffle House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Kylo’s go to jerk off fantasy is going up to the shy, but flirty Hux and telling him he can quit his Waffle House job.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Splenda Daddy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979929
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Mr Honey is a Splenda Daddy

Kylo’s go to jerk off fantasy is going up to the shy, but flirty Hux and telling him he can quit his Waffle House job. That Kylo can provide for his crush of over a year. He grunts as he cums into his fleshlight imagining the grateful kisses all over.

It wouldn’t be too strange. After two months of persistence and waiting for shift schedules to align, they went on a coffee date at 7 am. Hux flushed so prettily when Kylo insisted on getting Hux a pastry along with their coffees. Hux nearly squawked and lightly swatted Kylo’s shoulder when Kylo also got him a $50 gift card to the coffeehouse. They spent the rest of the 45 minutes learning about each other more.

It took a little needling but Kylo learned that Hux was an unwanted child and has been working since he was 15. Kylo’s heart ached in guilt for how hard he got thinking about how he could help Hux. At the end of the date, Hux tries to give back the gift card by slipping it into Kylo’s back pocket during a kiss.

Kylo felt the distinct edge and laughed into the kiss, “Oh, no, no, no. Hux, you deserve this.”

Hux whines, “No, you don’t deserve debt because of me, honey. I saw you paying with a card.”

Kylo sighs, “It was my debit card. And who cares if I use my credit cards on you? You’re precious.”

Hux ducks his head and stomps his foot, “I can’t. I’m feeling uncomfortable. This was a nice gesture but I think you should probably go to a different Waffle House from now on.”

Kylo’s knees drop with his stomach. Hux makes a gasp, not at all anticipating Kylo in his black t-shirt and Carhartt overalls to be this dramatic. This caring over someone who doesn’t need it.

But Hux’s insecurities white out when Kylo gripped his hand that wasn’t holding coffee

and whispered, “I really can’t imagine my life without you, Hux. You’ve been such a delight to me. This is how I’m trying to right all the wrongs against you.”

Hux arches a brow, “But we hardly know each other.”

Kylo shrugs, “I rarely talk to anyone outside of the work crew.”

Hux blushes, “I talk to a lot of people at work.”

Kylo arches a brow at him and Hux blushes, “Okay, that’s not true.”

They both chuckle knowing how many write ups Hux has gotten for not talking enough or snapping at a customer.

“I, um, can I make my mind up the next time I see you?”

Kylo nods eagerly and gets up to kiss Hux’s forehead. Hux huffs as a car honks while passing by them in the parking lot.

“Of course, Hux. And please treat yourself with this,” Kylo squeezes Hux’s hip where the giftcard rests in a pocket. Hux’s hips jerk slightly and Kylo salivates at the thought of Hux rolling his hips in pleasure for hours and hours.

“Uh, you can let go now,” Hux whispers. 

Kylo looks back up at his face with a sheepish grin, “Sorry. Just, you’re really good in my hand. Feels right.”

Hux blushes, “Oh, uh, okay. Um, could you drive me to the Waffle House?”

“Of course!” Kylo guided them to his truck.

The guys on the road crew tease Kylo for the next couple of days for being such a romantic. But they’re used to the waves of Kylo’s infatuation with that waiter. Thank goodness they were using the jackhammers last week so Kylo couldn’t repeat the 5 min convo of Hux agreeing to go out for coffee.

Kylo started getting nervous when he pulled into the Waffle House parking lot on Wednesday night.

What if Hux says no?

But Kylo shakes his head and adjusts his nice dress shirt once he’s out of his truck. He enters the slightly busy restaurant and Hux is staring, mouth agape at the cash register. Kylo bites back a grin as he heads over to his usual spot. He makes sure to look at the counter and not over at Hux.

“So, why are you all dressed up? Got a date with someone?” Hux asks with a waver in his voice while he places Kylo’s iced tea down.

Kylo shook his head, “Nah, wanted to look nice for my potential boyfriend.”

Hux laughed nervously, “Ain’t me, right?”

Kylo sighed, “Always you, babe.”

Hux stares at him, searching for something. A few minutes pass and the line cook yells at Hux. Hux flinches and goes off to serve the orders. Kylo’s usual is ready in a couple but Hux sets it down without a word. Kylo tries not to worry. He notices the other wait staff whispering at Hux sternly. “Say yes, dingbat!” was heard and Kylo snorts at the noise Hux makes.

Hux comes over to bus Kylo's plate and pauses, "I, um, don't have a phone, as you know..."

Kylo perked up, "Yeah? What model would you want?"

Hux squeaked, "Kylo! What-what are you talking about?! I was just saying that I'm getting a shift schedule so you can come by on these days."

Kylo blinks at the torn order ticket with Hux's schedule on the back in very neat lettering. Kylo knows it will fit in a drug store picture frame nicely.

"Oh, cool. Ignore what I said," Kylo replies before muttering, "For now."

Hux squints at him and shakes his head, "You're too much, Kylo Ren."

Kylo smiles at him, "But you like me?"

"Yeah."

"And want to come to the movies with me on..." Kylo looks at Hux's schedule. "Sunday afternoon? Meet at the theater at 1 pm and we'll decide on a movie then?"

Hux chews his lip and his eyes dart to the front door as a group of 6 come in. He nods quickly at Kylo, "Yeah. I'll see you then, hon."

Kylo grins, "Great. I can't wait."

The road crew Kylo is on doesn't get a job on Friday. He's fine with it and goes over to his phone provider.

He browses models and decides on updating his plan to include a second line. He even pays less than he anticipated for a data plan. He hopes this will assuage some of Hux's fears. He hoped Hux didn't mind the all black phone model. Kylo was planning on taking them to the phone accessory kiosk by the cafeteria of the mall on Sunday. Maybe light blue and white stripes? Kittens? Kylo blushed while walking past the kiosk's displays while heading to the parking lot. Hux wearing light blue and white striped underwear and nothing else filled his head.

Sunday at 1 pm comes around and Hux is already waiting on a bench by the theater's box office when Kylo arrives. He stands up for a hug and Kylo tries not to squeeze him too tight. Hux is wearing a baggy faded t-shirt and his work pants. Kylo is wearing a hoodie with nothing

underneath and jeans.

"There's an action flick that caught my eye but it's not playing for another hour," Hux speaks as if it's bad news.

"That's okay," Kylo reassures. "Means guaranteed time with you."

Hux gives a soft sigh and then frowns at the bag in Kylo's hands, "What's in there?"

Kylo grins, "Let me get our tickets first and then you'll see."

Hux grumbles as he follows Kylo to the box office. Kylo does pay for their tickets but feels a wad of bills pushed into his back pocket. He ignores it for now and guides them to a nearly empty part of the mall. Hux leans against him, "What's in the bag?"

"A present for my sweetie," Kylo hums.

Hux gasps as he sees the unwrapped phone box, "What?!"

Kylo kisses Hux's temple lightly, "I needed to update my phone plan and this is one generation older than the latest model."

Hux looked up at him with tears welling up in his eyes, "Really? For me?"

"Of course. I want to make sure you're safe and stuff," Kylo mumbled. He wasn't anticipating how overwhelmed Hux would get from his gesture. "Open it, Hux."

Hux carefully tears apart the shrink wrap. Hux opens the box and skims through the user manual, "I've never had a phone before. Would um, forty a month help with the phone plan?"

"Babe, don't worry about it. I've got it covered. Look at the receipts. I paid in full for the phone and the contract is reasonable."

Kylo wraps an arm around Hux's waist as skinny arms wrap around his torso. A muffled sob heats his chest. Kylo shifts as he starts to harden. He kisses the top of Hux's head, "Let's see if it can turn on or if it needs more juice."

"Oh, okay."

They spend the next half hour getting the phone booted up. Hux blushes Kylo's phone chimes as he sends his first ever text message. Kylo shows him how to take pictures for contacts and change ring tones. It was fun despite Hux's occasional confusion.

With ten minutes before the trailers were set to start, they went into the theater and Kylo acted like he used Hux's cash for their popcorn and drinks. But he slipped it back into Hux's baggy pants at the end of their date.

Two nights later, Kylo is exhausted from a long day working under the sun. Pay will be good but it was a tricky job. He texts Hux a sad face and explains that he’s too tired to go to the Waffle House for dinner. 15 min later, Hux sends him a message reassuring him that it’s okay. Kylo is in the middle of taking off his asphalt stinky clothes and gets an idea. He poses in front of the mirrored sliding door of his closet in just his boxer briefs. He angles to avoid his bulge being too crude. Satisfied with the fourth shot, he sends it to Hux. He heads into the bathroom with a smile. He’s hoping for a response in a few hours once Hux has wrapped up his shift.

Kylo’s shower is spent stroking himself and thinking of Hux clinging to him as they reach completion. Kylo orders takeout and has a short nap. He wakes up refreshed a few

minutes before his doorbell rings. He’s halfway through his carton of cashew chicken when his phone chimes with Hux’s text tone. He looks at his phone and grins seeing it’s a photo message. He opens it up and sees Hux posing in what must be the convenient store bathroom three blocks down from the Waffle House. Kylo is enraptured by Hux’s giddy smile as he’s posing in his undershirt and work pants. There’s slight sweat stains on the shirt but Kylo realizes just how little Hux’s frame holds. Kylo does catch himself setting his food down. Now is not the

time for another jerk session. Now is time to praise Hux and try to get him to move in and get healthy.

Kylo replies to the picture with heart eyes and ‘Love your smile! Wish I was there to kiss it!’

Hux replies a few minutes later, ‘Same here’ and an embarrassed face.

Kylo is brushing his teeth when his phone rings. He quickly spits and answers the phone, “Yeah? What’s up, Hux?”

There’s a pause before Hux whispers, “Could you talk to me until I fall asleep?”

Kylo’s heart swelled, “Of course. Could I talk about my plan?”

Hux was silent for longer but Kylo could hear shifting and muffled voices. Hux sighed, “Sure. What’s the plan about?”

Kylo discussed how he would have Hux move in with him and drive Hux to work for his last two weeks. Then Hux could do community college or something less intense. Kylo would drive him around everywhere.

Hux stays silent until he’s snoring softly. Kylo listens until his eyelids grow heavy and hangs up.

  
  
  


‘Are you serious? Would I be able to move in whenever I want?’ Kylo is so happy to wake up to those words two days later. He texts back ‘You can move in tonight if you

want. My house is small but mighty!’

Hux sends a crying emoji and You’re too much, Kylo!’

‘Well? Will you move in with me?’ Kylo adds the pleading eyes and gets ready for his day trying to ignore the typing symbol on the messaging app.

He’s lacing his boots when Hux replies with, ‘I was kicked out of my place in the middle of the night. Could I put my things in your truck for the day?’

Kylo’s heart tightens and sends a quick ‘Yes! Address??’ He calls his boss to let him know that he’ll be a little late to work. Hux gives him an address by the time he’s in

the truck.

Hux is waiting for him on the curb of a warehouse with two suitcases with locks and a duffle bag. Kylo notices the barely matching concealer on Hux’s eye and squeezes his steering wheel. Hux freezes hearing Kylo’s deep breaths, “I, um, I can find somewhere else.”

Kylo shakes his head, “No! No, I’m gonna call my boss again and get the day off. The crew will be fine without me.”

Hux flinches and still hasn’t buckled his seatbelt, “You don’t need to. I was going to spend the day at the library.”

Kylo’s eyes start to well up with tears, “Babe please, please let me do this for you... for me?”

Hux relaxes a little and then buckles his seatbelt. Kylo calls his boss on speakerphone and explains the situation honestly from his perspective. Hux is focused on staring out of the window but Kylo can see in the mirrors that he is crying. Kylo’s boss grumbles a little about Kylo breaking his perfect attendance rate, but agrees that the day’s job is easy for a 5 man crew.

Kylo pulls into his driveway after the quiet remaining drive. Hux looks at the house in awe.

Kylo blushes. It’s a very quaint ranch house that he got for cheap due to being in rough shape. But it has good bones and he knew carpentry.

"Wow, your place is big. Do you have housemates?"

"Nah, it's just us," Kylo answers before getting out of the truck and opening the door for Hux. "It's still a work in progress. But I've just got two rooms and a bathroom to fix up."

Hux follows him into the house, "Wow, I was not expecting this at all."

Kylo couldn't help puffing up his chest, "Thanks. It's all for you."

Hux frowned, "Really now?"

Kylo blushed, "Well, for my dream guy, which is you. But yeah, I bought the house four years ago. Way before we met."

Hux nods and sets his things down, "Okay. So you were just looking around for a guy to spoil?"

Kylo shook his head and kissed Hux's forehead, "To cherish."

Hux gasps and starts laughing nervously, "You know I'm too old to know there's a give and take in these kinds of things?"

Kylo sighed, "This isn't meant to be transactional..."

Hux frowns and crosses his arms, "Okay? So what is it?"

Kylo whined, "I've fallen in love with you and want to give you as much as I can so you're content."

Hux looks at him with a frown before sighing, "Okay. I'll accept a trial period of two weeks. I'm not quitting my job. I still need it."

Kylo nods eagerly and hugs Hux tightly, "Yes, yes! Oh, thank you for giving me a chance!"

Hux blushes, "I don't even know if you're good in bed yet. Maybe that's why you're giving me all of this first?"

Kylo groans softly as his cock perks up, "Oh, true. How do you want me? Or do you want to try later?"

Hux makes a little noise of confusion, "Well, maybe I could shower first?"

"Of course. Here, I can show you your room," Kylo offers.

Hux frowns a little but follows him with his things. Kylo points to the working bathroom on their way down the hall. Hux mumbles a thank you before kissing Kylo on the lips. Kylo pulls away grinning, "I'm gonna enjoy some day time tv and you get comfy?"

Hux squints a little in confusion but nods, "Um, okay. I'll meet you in the living room, then."

Kylo kisses his cheek before leaving the room.

An hour later, Hux enters the living room with his bruised cheek bare and wearing the same baggy t-shirt as Sunday. Just the t-shirt. It covers everything but is tantalizing to Kylo. He tries not to stare at Hux's cheek but his lips are already pursing to kiss it gently. Hux gasps and flinches a little, "Sorry, it's a little sore still."

Kylo murmurs an apology before kissing Hux's nose. It gets a little giggle.

"Sit with me?" Kylo asks and groans as Hux sits on his lap perpendicular to him. Hux focuses on the tv and Kylo does his best to do so too. But Hux's stomach grumbles and Kylo is already standing up to get something for Hux to eat. Hux watches him from the couch and makes a soft noise when Kylo comes back with two simple sandwiches on a plate. To Hux's evident surprise, Kylo held a sandwich half to Hux's lips. Hux took a small bite and moaned. Kylo held him as he ate the sandwich half quickly.

"That was delicious," Hux whispers.

"You still have the other half to eat, babe," Kylo mentions.

Hux blushes and nods, "In a few."

Kylo hums before eating his sandwich while they watch a talk show in silence.

Once it's over, Kylo gently coaxes Hux into eating the other half. Hux does so and drinks a glass of water as well.

But Kylo can tell Hux is sleepy and he feels elated when Hux curls up against him and dozes off. Kylo can stay here forever. Well, until his bladder and lower back started to complain. He gently lays Hux down and goes into his bedroom to get a blanket for him. He smiles as Hux

curls up in his sleep and sucks on his thumb. Kylo leaves the room to do the dishes in the kitchen.

He doesn't notice Hux sitting up just enough to look over the couch with a frown before taking an actual nap.

  
  
  


Hux is deeply unnerved by how everything is going right at 34. It’s been 30 miserable years since his mom died and somehow he ended up with a sugar daddy five years his junior. Who happens to be a genuinely sweet and caring guy with a good home and body. Hux first thought Kylo was just looking for ass when they started flirting at the restaurant. But then he’d genuinely listen to Hux as he slowly opened up. Run a thumb against Hux’s hand and nothing more.

Their first kisses were started by Hux. He never instigated anything before and it felt amazing to have such a strong man melt for a moment before cradling him in the kisses. Hux knew he was catching feelings more and more as the months went on. But Kylo seemed to like him as much. Possibly more.

That was what caused Hux to stop breathing at moments. He met someone who

is reasonable and yet zealous in their pursuits.

Neither noticed the two week trial period ended until Hux got his paycheck and saw the date. He waited for Kylo to pick him up with half a berry pie from the supermarket down the street. Kylo makes a soft noise when Hux puts it on the dash while buckling his seatbelt.

Hux doesn’t speak. Doesn’t want to be kicked out of the truck without his things.

But Kylo seems to connect the dots but bursts into a big grin, “Oh, wow. Are we together together, babe?”

Hux shifts in his seat, “I think so?”

Kylo kisses his cheek when they’re at a red light. Hux sighs happily as the kiss lingers. Kylo drums his fingers on his steering wheel the rest of the way home to the radio. Hux finds it cute and feels more confident in his decision.

They end up sharing the pie on the couch while watching a bad sci-fi movie. They make out during the slow, confusing scenes.

Hux’s libido has been an insatiable furnace this past week. He was thankful Kylo was embracing it. Hux had a constant urge to slot his dick against a crevice, crook, or indent of Kylo’s body and hump to completion. The small of Kylo’s back was the spot that drove Kylo wild. Hux would have to stand on his toes to get the best texture against his shaft and hold Kylo’s shoulders with his arms wrapped in the front. Kylo would tremble and gasp about how strong Hux was in those moments. But when it came to anal, Hux preferred to

bottom. Especially now that he was working part time and had a very comfy bed.

So as the credits roll, Hux undoes his belt, “Please open me up, Honey?”

Kylo grunts and nods dumbly before blinking back to himself, “Of course. Should we move to the bedroom?”

Hux looks over at the lotion dispenser half full of lube on the coffee table, “Can we just have the TV on as you stretch me out?”

Kylo moans, “Fuck yes. Get in position.”

Hux undresses fully and gets a thrill lying down on Kylo’s gym shorts. The slinky fabric feels good on his side and belly.

Kylo leaned forward to get a handful of lube and Hux moaned loudly feeling muscles fold against his body. Kylo chuckles as the moans turn to whines as he drips the excess lube down Hux's crack. Kylo's fingers rub against Hux's rim with gentle circles. Hux sighs and tries to focus

on the TV. Kylo's other hand starts petting his hair as his forefinger dips past Hux's rim. Hux clenches and moans as Kylo's hips buck in response. The lone finger thrusts in and out of Hux until the next commercial break. Then the middle finger joins in. Hux drools as they curl.

Kylo is still going slow but Hux can feel the pulse of arousal under Kylo's shorts. Hux shifts around to look up at Kylo and asks in a pleading tone, "Can we go to the bedroom?"

"Mmm, not yet. Need to get a third finger in your sweet hole, babe."

Hux pouts, "But I want it... now"

Kylo grunts and looks down at Hux, "Want to rephrase that?"

Hux's veins usually run cold when someone else says that phrase. But Kylo looks at him like Hux holds all of the cards in their relationship. "I said, I want your cock now. Right now. In the bedroom."

Kylo pulls out to get more lube to thrust three fingers into Hux. The burn is barely there. Just fullness and pressure on his prostate. Kylo moans, "So patient and perfect for me. Gonna give you everything you need."

Hux arches his spine as Kylo starts thrusting his fingers in and out quickly.

"Hng, Honeyyy!" Hux scrambles to hold onto Kylo's shirt. He doesn't want to get away from the fingers, but he needs something stable, secure. "Kylo!"

Kylo pulls his fingers out and Hux shakes through a dry orgasm. Kylo kisses his panting mouth hungrily, "So handsome."

Hux blushes, "You're handsome."

Kylo laughs softly, "Thank you. Good to walk? Need me to carry you?"

Hux wraps his arms around Kylo, "Yes, please carry me."

Kylo smiles against his neck, "Okay. Let me stand up, first?"

Hux scoots off his lap and smiles as Kylo gets up with a groan. Kylo's shorts are very tented. Hux nuzzles the clothed shaft, "You know what? I think I can walk to the bedroom."

Kylo hisses at the sensitivity, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hux gets up and sways his barely existing hips to the bedroom. Their bedroom as of a week ago.

Hux lays on his back on the bed and lifts up his hips so Kylo can slip their sex pillow underneath. Kylo chews his lip as he looks at Hux on display. Hux widens his legs with a shy smile, "What are you waiting for?"

Kylo shakes his head, "Not waiting, just appreciating."

Hux blushes as Kylo kisses his knees before getting undressed. Hux stares at Kylo's bare body openly. Barely noticing Kylo grabbing some lube and a condom. They agreed to get tested if Hux wanted to be with Kylo for the long term. Hux moans as Kylo strokes the condom onto his cock.

Hux is always weak for the idea of a big cock in a big fist. Kylo was his first chance to see it in reality. It's great in person since Kylo is always keen to use his cock to pleasure Hux.

"Are you ready, babe?"

Hux smiles as he feels Kylo line up against his rim, "Yes, Kylo."

The slow thrust in made both of them sigh in pleasure. Kylo rolled his hips slowly as he whispered his usual sweet promises. But this time Hux was realizing they could be guarantees. Tears welled up in his eyes and Kylo coo'd against his cheek as they fall, "Gonna keep you safe."

"Keep you comfortable and happy. Make love to you whenever you want."

Hux wails at the last line and whispers, "Tell me you love me."

Kylo slams his hips tight against Hux's, "Oh, I love you. So, so much. My love for you is endless. The universe."

"Say it again," Hux babbles.

Kylo grinds his hips against Hux, "I love you. I love you. I love you. So close, fuck."

Hux clings to him tightly and whines, "Again."

Kylo pants the phrase over and over again until he cums. He gasps for air and reaches for the second condom on the side table. He rolls it on Hux before pulling out. Hux's knees bend in reflex as Kylo sucks him down. Hux groans as Kylo's throat clenches around him with slight gagging noises. Hux's toes curl as Kylo looks up at him heatedly. Two fingers tease Hux's sore rim and that's when Hux reaches his orgasm.

Kylo pulls back so Hux pulses against his tongue. Hux gasps for air feeling completely drained. Kylo takes care of their used condoms and wipes them down. Kylo curls up around Hux, "I, um, I don't expect you to tell me you love me right now. Don't want to rush you. But I do love you. Like a lot."

Hux sighs softly, "I can tell. I really like it and like you a lot. But I haven't loved someone in quite some time. So thank you for giving me time... and everything else."

Kylo kisses his forehead, "Gladly."


End file.
